battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M14 EBR
The United States Navy Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR) is an American selective fire military rifle'' based upon the M14 Battle Rifle. New improvements such an adjustable stock, Picatinny rails on the top and sides of the rifle and new construction techniques allow the M14 to become a highly adaptive rifle, yet it still retains its firepower coming from the powerful 7.62x51mm NATO round. '' Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced is the first battle rifle issued to all kits requiring the achievement of rank 19 to unlock. The weapon is semi-automatic in game and uses a 10 round magazine. It is highly accurate and does high damage, but is balanced by its small magazine, and inability to utilize unlocked optics. These traits make the M14 very deadly at medium and long range combat against weapons such as assault rifles and SMGs, though it is at a disadvantage in close quarters combat. With Magnum Ammunition equipped, the M14 will kill in three shots at any distance. The M14 is nearly identical to the semi-auto sniper rifles, with one of the few differences being the M14 can use iron sights. The M14 has the same in-game stats as the Type 88 Sniper. Oddly enough, in the menu, the M14 is described as having a 20 round magazine, though the actual magazine capacity is 10 rounds. Trivia *Previously, the Weapons & Gadgets menu in-game stated that the weapon was unlocked at Level 21, however the weapon was unlocked at Level 19. Due to this the player was not notified when the weapon was unlocked at Level 19 and instead they were notified at Level 21. This was an accident by the developers and has been patched. However, players who received the M14 at level 19 prior to the patch will still have it unlocked. *When using this weapon with the Assault class in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it causes the player to lose their grenade launcher, which counts as one of the two gadgets for each class, and is instead replaced by C4 to compensate (the M14 EBR has no grenade launcher undermounted. The same applies for other weapons like shotguns, the G3 and WWII weapons when using the Assault class). *In one of the trailers showing the Squad Rush game mode, the M14 EBR was shown with an ACOG scope mounted. The retail version of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 does not allow the player to do this. DICE confirmed that usable optics on the M14 (and G3) would be overpowered. In the most recent video (promoting the 3rd VIP Map Pack) the player is using an M14 with an ACOG scoped attached, which hinted that optics may return to the M14. Although, this has proved untrue.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/vip-map-battlefield-bad/101004 seen at 0:33 - 0:34 *The main menu picture of the M14 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 shows the M14 with desert camouflage, yet in game it has no camouflage. *The M14 and G3 can accept x4 Rifle Scope and the Red Dot Sight, but only on PC servers that allow it. *The M14 has one of, if not the loudest firing sounds in the game, therefore it can sometimes giveaway the player's position. Gallery 500px-BC2_M14EBR.jpg|M14 EBR in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's Multiplayer 700px-M14EBRBC2.JPG|M14 EBR in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's Multiplayer at Valparaiso Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2